The Animal Whisper
by xxastflyxx
Summary: My first ever fanfic story. Cross over between TVD, Transformers, Twilight and Avengers. Elena is the worldwide champion of the equestrian world and the colonel of N.E.S.T.
1. Intro

My name is Elena Gilbert, I live in a small town north of Virginia called Mystic Falls, people that know me call me the animal whisper because I have a way with animals. I am the colonel of the army base called N.E.S.T, I work with the Autobots. I am also the worldwide champion in equestrian sports. I know all about vampires, werewolves, witches, hybrids and animas wolves.

My best friends are Bonnie Bennett she is a witch, Caroline Forbes she is a vampire, Matthew Donovan, Mikaela Banes she is the captain of N.E.S.T, Seth Clearwater he is a animas wolf and Tulisa Contostalr. My friends are Betty Ross, Damon Salvatore he is a vampire, Epps hew is the major of N.E.S.T, Jane Foster, Jeremy Gilbert he is my brother, Natasha Romanoff she is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, Pepper Potts, Stefan Salvatore he is my boyfriend and a vampire and Will Lennox he is my boss and the lt colonel of N.E.S.T. MY enemies are Klaus Mikaelson he is a hybrid and his sister Rebekah Mikaelson she is a vampire.

My pets are Spirit he is a 4 year old buckskin mustang stallion, Rain she is a 4 year old pinto mare, Esperanze she is a 6 month old mustang cross pinto filly, Black Beauty he is a 4 year old black warmblood stallion with a white diamond on his head and a little white sock on his left hind leg, Ginger she is a 4 year old chestnut thoroughbred mare with a thin white line down her head and a little white sock on her right hind leg, Aztec he is a 6 month old brown warmblood cross thoroughbred colt with a white blaze on his head and four white socks, Bella she is a 5 year old blind friesian mare, Shetan he is a 2 year old black arabian stallion, Crystal she is a 6 month old black arabian cross friesian filly, Jinah she is a 6 year old white arabian mare with black mane and tail, Maya she is a 6 year old light grey siberian husky, Old Jack he is a 8 year old white with black spots siberian husky, Demon he is a 6 year old black siberian husky, Nana she is a 6 year old black and white border collie, Max he is a 4 year old black siberian husky, Shortey he is a 6 year old white siberian husky, Dutchess she is a 6 year old dark cream siberian husky, Scooper he is a 6 year old black siberian husky, Mac he is a 6 year old ginger siberian husky, Desal he is a 6 year old ginger siberian husky, Dewey he is a 6 year old ginger siberian husky, Truman he is a 6 year old light ginger siberian husky, Sniff he is a 6 year old grey siberian husky, Yodel he is a 6 year old dark grey siberian husky, Shadow he is a 6 year old dark grey alaskan malamute, Buck he is a dark ginger alaskan malamute, Sammy she is a 3 year old white bengal tiger, Qwins he is a 4 year old white bengal tiger, Sangah he is a 4 year old bengal tiger, Kumal he is a 4 year old bengal tiger and Leah she is a 3 year old light grey wolf.

The Autobots are Optimus Prime he is the leader of the Autobots, the three Arcee's, Bumblebee, Dino, Ironhide, Ratchet, Wreckers, Wheeile, the twins Skids and Mudflap, Sideswipe, Que, Jolt, Jazz and Brains.


	2. Chapter One: Race Day

Being woken up by a tiger at 7am is not a nice way to start the morning. "Good morning Sammy." The tiger grumped in response. "Why do you wake me up early." The tiger just jumped down from my bed. "I know exactly what you want and you can wait because the horses get feed before the tigers." Walking down the stairs to get some food, then walked back up the stairs to get dressed. After getting dressed walked down the stairs and unlocked the back door and walked towards the stables.

Opened the stable door and I got 7 horses staring at me. Walked up to the first stall. "Hi Spirit how about some food." Spirit neighed in response. Walked towards the food room and got the food and equally out in their buckets and walked back into the stables with Spirit's and Rain's. Walked into Spirit's stall and put his food in his food place and walked out and headed towards Rain's stall. "Hi girl how are you and little Esperanze." Rain neighed in response. Walked around all the other stalls feeding each horse.

Finished feeding the horses and walked back to the house, walked in and feed the dogs then feed the other animals. Let the horses out of there stalls to have some exercise and let the other animals in the garden. "Hi Maya, how are you girl." Maya barked in response. "Spirit! Come on let's get ready for the race." Spirit ran up to me and I lead him into the stable, I got his tack on and jumped up and walked out of the stable. "Guys you all can behave while I am out training for the race this afternoon." Then I ran off into the street.

After walking for a while I meet Bonnie and Jeremy. "Hi you two." "Hi sis how is the big boy." "Hi Elena and who is big boy." "Big boy is Spirit." "Oh ok then now I understand." ""Where you going sis." "To race course to train." "Ok we'll let you two get going." "Ok bye you two." "Bye sis." "Bye Elena." Walking off from them two to the race course.

Got to the race course and we saw a chestnut thoroughbred stallion called Trenton's Pride and his jockey called Holly Branson. "Hi Holly and Pride." "Hi Elena and Spirit." Spirit neighed at Pride. Pride neighed back. "I think two horses want to train Holly." "Me too, shall we." Walked on to the race course and started cantering to warm up then we started galloping around the course and as we were half way around the course and Jane and her dad came and I ran the rest of the course and meet up with Jane. "Hi Jane." "Hi Elena." "What horses do you have with you?" "I have Midnight Star, Morning Star, Heaven & Hell and Calvolt." "Who is Calvolt?" "Midnight's brother." "Oh ok and who is Heaven & Hell." "He is a new horse that my dad got the other week and he wants to see if he can beat you and Spirit in the races." "Haha yeah right, Spirit can run 1 second around the race course if he wanted to." "I know I've told him that but he won't listen." "Do you have Shetan with you." "Yeah he's in the stable." Walking towards to the stable with Jane leading Midnight and Star and me with Spirit.

Getting into the stable and putting Spirit in his stall and taking his tack off and putting his halter on and walking out of his stall and walking to the stall next door and tacked Shetan and Jane was tacking up Calvolt and we walked out of the stable and we mounted up and trotted up to the course and started training.

After a hour of training with Shetan and Calvolt. We went to go get Midnight and Star. After tacking them two up and walked to the course and started training. After training we walked back into the stable and untacked them and put the halters on and put them in there stalls and walked out of the stable.

"I will see you this afternoon." "Yeah who was riding Heaven & Hell?" "My dad's privet jockey his name is Edward Steller." "Ok why does he need a privet jockey?" "I don't know but he does." "Ok anyway I'll see you later." "Bye you three." Got on Spirit and had Shetan's halter lead in my hand and made my way home.

After 30 minutes of walking home I ran into Klaus and Rebekah. "Hello Elena." "Good Bye Klaus." I went to walk away. "That's not nice." "You're not nice." I walked away. Then I saw the Salvatore brothers Damon and Stefan. "Hi you two there's Klaus over there." "Oh great how fun." "Haha good one Damon." "Right im going to go home." "Bye Elena."

After a while of walking home, I came to my back gate and opened it and walked in and walked into the stable and untacked Spirit.

Two hours later I went to the race course to get ready for the race. "Lennox will you walk Spirit around please." "Yeah you put your jockey uniform on." Walked to the changing room and got ready then walked to the horses. Jumped on up and started walking towards the race course. "We have a wonderful turn out today." "Number 1 is the one the only Stallion Of The Cimarron, then we have Midnight Star, then we have Trenton's Pride, then we have Heaven & Hell and last is Calvolt." "The horses are going into the starting gate and away they go with Stallion Of The Cimarron in the lead." "Coming up to the last corner and its Stallion Of The Cimarron in the lead by 16 far longs and its Stallion Of The Cimarron that has won the race with Midnight Star in second and Calvolt, then Trenton's Pride, then Heaven & Hell."

After the race walked home and when I got home it was 8pm. I stayed up for two hours more then when to bed.


	3. Chapter Two: Old Friends

Woke up the next morning at 8 am. Got dressed and feed the animals, then I tacked up Spirit and made my way To N.E.S.T.

Got to N.E.S.T and walked in and put Spirit in the stall. "Gilbert! Come here a minute." "What do you want Lennox, I have just walked in." "Someone is here for you." "Who wants me." "Not telling you Gilbert."

Walked into the main room and all I saw was Will, Epps and Mikaela staring at me. "Ok why the hell are you looking at me." "Someone is here to see you." "Ok who is it because you all look really worried." They moved out of the way. "Romanoff!" "Hi Elena." "OMG long time no see." "It's not only me." She turned around. "Coulson and the avengers." "Hello Elena how are you." "Good you and this is very strange because I know Pepper, Betty and Jane and now I can put faces to their boyfriends." "You know Pepper?" "Yes I know Pepper." "Ok and I will be working with you and you know my girlfriend."

After a while of talking the enagon reader went off. "Ok we will talk later because we have work to do." "We can help if you want." "You can do but you will be with Lennox." "Ok on it."

Got on Spirit and ran for the deceptions. "Elena we meet again." "Sentinel." "Deceptions fall back." "Yeah run like the coward you are." Walked back to Will's team. "They have gone back to Chicago." "Let's head back to N.E.S.T." headed back to N.E.S.T and put Spirit back in the stall and walked back into the main room.

"Elena will you see if all the Autobots are here please." "Ok let's see Optimus, Arcee's, Bumblebee, Dino, Ironhide, Ratchet, Wreckers, Wheeile, Skids, Mudflap, Sideswipe, Que, Jolt, Jazz and Brains, they are all here." "Good to know thanks Coulson." "Your very welcome." "You can always trust N.E.S.T to help you with anything." "How long are you staying." "For as long as we are away from hydra." "Oh is that from what happened in Captain America: The Winter Solider." "Yeah why?." "Just asking and you can stay how long you want."

After talking for a while. "I'm going to get home because we will be up early in morning." "6am you have to be up and dressed." "Yes Lennox and will the others be up at the same time." Got Spirit tacked up and went home.


	4. Chapter Three: SHIELD & Avengers

Woke up at 5:30 got dressed and it was 5:45 when I started feeding the animals. By the time I feed the animals it was 6. Went outside called Spirit and tacked him up and made my way to N.E.S.T.

Got to N.E.S.T and no one was in, then I walked into the main room and no one was in there so I walked to the sleeping quarters and they were still all asleep. "Right all you lazy people can get up now and get ready to go to Chicago!" "What what what." "Hi Lennox finally awake then." "Sorry Gilbert." "Right can we get the others up please and get going." Walked out after waking up the team. After waiting for 20 minutes we were ready to go.

We got to Chicago and it was really quiet. "Where are they?" "I don't know, Gilbert do a parameter search please." "Ok on it." "Nothing." After a while of looking for them. "Arr Sentinel." "GILBERT!" "Don't you dare hurt her Sentinel." "Optimus we meet again." "You are crossing a line." "I like doing that." "Well don't." "Well I am." "Spirit get me out of here boy before I become a pancake." Spirit ran through Optimus's legs and back to Will. "Well you really only got out of there by the skin of your teeth didn't you." "Joke all you want Lennox but what are we going to do about the others." "Kill them that's what's we are going to do with us and the rest of the Autobots." We ran after the other Decepticons. "Gilbert you get a group and run them to the far side and kill them there ok with the Autobots of curse." "Ok Lennox Autobots follow me." Ran after this group of Decepticons and made them go to the far side of the city and we were at the last one when Optimus called for help. "Autobots help." "Optimus hang on we are coming." "Autobots follow me back to Optimus."

After running for a while we came up to Optimus and helped him out. "Thank you Elena." "You're welcome Optimus." "Lennox are they all dead!" "Yeah let's head back to Mystic Falls." After walking for a while we got back to N.E.S.T. "Well that was fun." "That was easy." "Yeah for someone that is used to it and for someone that is used to fighting out of space aliens." "And the Decepticons aren't." "Well I don't know and when with you be seeing Pepper." "Ermm tonight at t's." "What the hell is t's." "T's is a bar/ Nightclub/ Restraint that we all go to there is another one but it's a local one and every one goes in there." "Ok if we are staying I might see her." "Yes and Jane and Betty." "Right Gilbert will you go put your horse back home please he is chasing Epps and the others." "Yeah Spirit! Come here boy time to go home and see Rain and Esperanze." Spirit neighed and ran up to me.

After some hours of sitting at home it was time to get ready. After getting ready I got into Bumblebee. "Right now Gilbert is here will you see is everyone is here please." "Yeah let me see Will, Epps, Mikaela, Romanoff, Coulson, Tony, Bruce, Barton, Thor, Skye, Bobbi, Hunter, May, Fits, Simmons yep we are all here." "Potts!" "Gilbert you scared me to death." "Sorry I have your boyfriend in N.E.S.T." "Really." "Yep why?" "Because my mum does not like him because he keeps putting me in trouble." "Ok Lennox can we get going." After a while of walking we got to t's. "Yo T how are you." "Im good Elena you." "Im fine." After talking and drinking it was time to go home.


	5. Chapter Four: Decepticons

The morning is bright even with everything that went on yesterday. Walked down stairs with only my pj's on and got some breakfast. "Hi Kumal, it looks like you have been in a war with your brother again." Went back up stairs to get dressed.

After getting dressed I walked to N.E.S.T. "Hi guys" "Hi Elena, Tony has a question for you because he asked Will and he's forgot." "Ok Tony what did you want to ask." "Right how the hell did the decepticons find their way to earth." "Ok you are going to make me think. Right the first decepticons to come to earth was Megatron and he was looking for a cube and he crashed down trying to get it, someone's great granddad and so on with that part, then Bumblebee comes to earth and gets to be this boy's guardian, then they all come down and then there was a battle over the cube. The next war was over the matric of leadership, where the fallen try's to get rid of the sun. The last one was about the dark side of the moon and sentinel prime helped megatron and it's still going. Answered your question." "Yes, thankyou Elena." "Lennox has my new horse come yet." "No why?" "Because it's a new stallion for Jinah so I can breed her."

After talking I went to walk out of N.E.S.T and the energon reader went off. "Why does it always go off when I'm going to walk out." "Gilbert go get Spirit and meet us here and you can go straight on." Ran all the way home tacked up Spirit and galloped to N.E.S.T. Got to N.E.S.T took my gun and ran for Chicago.

"Elena what do you mean by it always goes off when you are going out." "Because Steve every time I go it goes off, well most of the time." "Right Gilbert instead of talking gets some killing done." "Ok ok keep your hair on." "Coulson will you go to the west side off Chicago, Lennox go to the east side, Epps go to the north and I will go to the south." "Will you be ok Elena?" "Yes Romanoff I will be fine I have the Autobots." "Ok let's get moving."


	6. Chapter Five: Home

The day has come where we can finally go home from a month in Chicago. "Right let's get going. Elena has already gone." Walking through Chicago looking at the burnt buildings and the scenery. After a while the rest of N.E.S.T caught up with me. "Finally you have caught up." "Yeah well I thought you were running." "No I was walking because my leg really hurts and so does Spirit's." after walking for while we finally got to Mystic Falls. Walking all the way to my house. Walked in the front door, walked to the first door on my right and let the dogs out the room. Then walked to the other room on my left and let the tigers out the room.

Sat in the back garden looking into the dark dull woods that I own half of it watching the Stallions and the 8 month old foals running, the mares in the stable because it is mating season. "Well Seth it looks like they are having fun." "Yeah well since I have been looking after them for a month they are wild and free." "Yeah well I have compation soon." "Ohh with all of them or with just the boys." "With just the boys because I cannot go to a compation with on heat mares can I." "Well no not really." "Do you want me to help you train them." "You can do but Spirit is really picky about people ridding him." "Yeah I know and how is Steel?" "I don't know I have not heard anything from her since she graduated." "Well she might come to see you, you never know." "I hope so because I miss her a lot and I know her mum just moved here so I hope she comes to see her mum soon." "So do you feel like you are going to get some more foals off the mares." "I hope so I really want a colt of Rain and I hope Ginger has a filly, the other im not bothered what they have." "Well now you have Shetan for Jinah." "Yeah well she is the first one im going to breed."

The time has come to get going to race course. I shout of Spirit and get him tacked up and start heading to the race course. On the way I see Caroline. "Hi Care how are you today." "I am fine you, and where are you going." "Im going to race course and im fine just a little tired." "Well you did spend a month in Chicago." "True, right im going to get going see you later Care." "Yeah see yah."


	7. Chapter Six: 3 Day Event

Waking up to the beautiful sounds of horses neighing. Got out of bed and got dressed and walked to the stable. Walk up to Black Beauty's stall groomed him and went to train. After a while of training walk back into the stables and untacked Black and make my way to get ready for the 1st event.

"Welcome to the Mystic Falls 3 day event, im here with Mary King the British eventer. Hello Mary how are you." "Hi there Jack and im good and I can't wait to see the compation today." "Yes well it is about to start and here we are with the first contester Elena Gilbert and her horse Black As Ebony." "Well I have seen the best of these two Jack." "You may thing that you have seen the best of them but they are in home grounds with a home crowds and let me tell you this the crowd is loving it." "Black As Ebony is a Dutch Warmblood stallion and his real name is Black Beauty, he has so much mussel on him I mean look at it." "That was a lovely Piaffe such passion." "And that is the final halt can you hear the roar of crowd."

After a while of watching the rest of the riders do there tests it was time to go to bed. Waking up at 5 am is wonderful with the smell of the countryside. I got dressed and walk down and towards the stable it's the second day of the 3 day event and it's cross country. I walk up to Gingers stall, groom her and tack her up and went to go train. After a while of training walked back into the stables and untacked Ginger and made my way to get ready for the 2nd event.

"Welcome to the 2nd day of this Mystic Falls 3 day event. Now yesterday I had Mary King and now I have Zara Phillips, how are you." "Im good thank you, im just looking forward to today's event." "Now as we all know today is cross country. Can you tell us a little about cross country?" "Well cross country is call about agility and how far your horse can go." "Thanks you for that and now our first person, Elena Gilbert and Gingerbread Women." "Gingerbread Women has so much energy in her and she trusts Elena completely and they are just perfect." "Now Gingerbread Women's real name is Ginger, she is Thoroughbred mare and she has the same mussel on her that Black As Ebony did."

"Well she is coming up to the final jump and can you hear the roar of the crowd I wonder what is going through Elena's mind right now, and that's it she has been the first one around and I don't think anyone is going to beat her, we have Katy down there now to speak with her." "Well Elena how does that fell, I mean it was only three weeks ago when you fell of Shetan and now you are up in the saddle again, how did it fell." "It felt great I mean normally I have to work like really hard to get her ready for any fence but today I didn't and I so happy with her performance." "Will she be getting a treat when she gets back into the stable and how does it fell doing things in a home crowd." "Yes she will be and it feels great I mean I have all my friends here, I mean there's a lot of people who know me and that little group of friends are great they supported me so much." "Right we are going to let you get going."


End file.
